Madeline and the Reporter
by Koren Steen
Summary: While on a picnic with Miss Clavel and her friends, Madeline meets a certain redheaded boy during a vacation from his usually adventurous life.


Yeah, I know this is not the usual format of "Madeline's" narration and I just drifted in my own waters here. I mean, I've only watched the cartoons as a kid and read only one book (_Madeline's Rescue_, to be exact). As for Tintin, I've read none of the books at all! I'm watching the cartoon series online and that's the closest I can say to even know about how his stories go.  
**  
Madeline and the Reporter**

In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines  
lived twelve little girls in two straight lines  
They left the house at half past nine  
In two straight lines in rain or shine  
The smallest one was Madeline

One day, they planned to have a little picnic  
But where? "The Eiffel Tower", is where all the girls picked

With fruits in the basket, all their little hands reach  
As for Madeline, she found a peach  
When she's about to take a bite, a bird suddenly flew by  
And took the fruit from her hands as it flew in the sky

"_Attendez!_" she cried to the creature getting away  
She ran to where it was, but the bird will not stay

She tried to jump high but she was just too small  
Now she's just hoping that the fruit would eventually fall

Until she saw someone; a tall boy just stands  
And reaches up to the bird – _voila!_ the fruit is in his hands

Madeline approached him and the boy gives it back  
"_Merci beaucoup,_" she said, "for retrieving my snack"  
"You're welcome," he replied. "It was no trouble at all."  
With that, she felt happy with the help that need no call

"What's your name?" she suddenly asked with a grin  
The boy smiled and said, "My name is Tintin."  
She politely giggled and then readies to say her line  
With a curtsy and a 'nice to meet you', she said "my name is Madeline."

* * *

Back in the old house, while all the other girls played  
Madeline and a few others have some stories to trade  
Madeline chose a story that happened just today  
Though it may not be that much, she just had much to say

"I met someone today" were the first words she uttered  
She told of the naughty bird and the boy that helped her

"What's his name?" "What did he look like" they asked here and there  
"His name was Tintin... and he had red hair"  
And many more descriptions she said to the rest  
The particular tuft on the tall boy's head was her point of interest

Later that day, she's watching the window  
Sighing and said "I wonder if I'll see him tomorrow?"  
Unfortunately, when they met, they didn't say much to each other  
She thought and thought, it was becoming a bother

Miss Clavel then chimed, "Madeline, is everything alright?"  
"Yes, Miss Clavel", she answered without delight  
"...I heard you met someone; the girls told me so"  
"It's just someone who helped me, but that's all I know"

Luckily, she wasn't that sad all day  
She was able to join her friends again and play

* * *

The night has come and the girls are settled in bed  
Before turning off the light, Miss Clavel first said  
"Tomorrow, a visitor will be coming here  
"Be on your best behavior. Are we all clear?"  
All the girls nodded and answered "Oui, Miss Clavel."  
So Miss Clavel bids them goodnight and that they all sleep well

* * *

The morning came and the girls prepare  
They washed up, dressed up, and brushed their hair

But their visitor won't be coming anytime soon  
Miss Clavel said they have to wait until afternoon

"We love our bread, we love our butter  
"But most of all, we love each other."

* * *

Much later after lunch, they just played some more  
Waiting for a visitor didn't have to be a bore  
Until finally...a knock on the door!  
"Girls, get up from the floor!"

They dust themselves up and get ready  
They line themselves up, nice and steady  
In two straight lines, they wait for Miss Clavel  
To open the door that had no doorbell

"Bonjour, monsieur!" they heard Miss Clavel say  
"It is nice to finally meet you; we have been waiting all day."

Miss Clavel lets the guest in, and they were all excited  
When they saw who he finally is, Madeline was especially delighted

The girls stood straight, ready to greet  
"Little girls, I would like you to meet—"  
"Tintin!" she said, rather, exclaimed the name first  
But then blushed; embarrassed by the sudden outburst

"_Pardon_..." she said and actually feeling sorry  
Tintin laughed and said "it's okay, do not worry"  
But Miss Clavel went on to introduce the visitor  
And said "This is Tintin. He's a reporter."

All the girls greeted – a curtsy with such charm  
"Pleased to meet you" they harmonized, with a delicate poise on their arm

Miss Clavel explains he'll be doing some research  
About the history of the old house where many vines like to perch

They help with Miss Clavel showing Tintin around  
With a pad on his hand, he keeps writing what he found

* * *

After much walking around – north, south, east and west  
Miss Clavel offered the visitor for a little rest  
Madeline who had been quiet, tiptoed to him – _un, deux, trois  
_There, she found him sitting on the sofa

Tintin heard the patter, "Oh, hello there, Madeline  
"How are you?" he said. She answered, "I'm fine."

Madeline sat beside him, and started a conversation;  
"What brings you to _Paris_?" she asked. He said, "I'm on vacation!"  
But despite the statement, the house happened to caught his attention  
Planning to write of famous landmarks, he wanted to make a special mention

They talked a lot while sitting, Madeline showing no signs to leave  
They mentioned beloved pets; Tintin's dog, Snowy and the girls' very own Genevieve

The girls see Madeline speaking with Tintin  
When they saw them looking, they gestured to come and join in

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Tintin!_" all the girls greeted  
"_Bonjour mademoiselles!_" and he gave way to have them all seated

Madeline tells her friends that they're lucky to be here  
For '_M. Tintin_' is about to tell a story that they must hear

"Do you know he's an adventurer?" she enthusiastically exclaimed  
The young reporter was flattered when she proclaimed  
"We would love to hear your stories!" and really they wanted to  
Tintin tells them to settle, "I would love to tell them to you!"

They all paid attention, listening to every word  
When it was finished, it felt like one of the most exciting adventures they've heard

But the time had to come and he can't stay all day  
They all said '_au revoir_', as he went on his way  
He reminded everyone that they will see him again  
He is on vacation and he can still visit then

* * *

They prayed to wake up with the sun brightly beaming  
Tonight, the girls are all in their beds, dreaming  
Until Miss Clavel turned on the light  
And said "something is not right"

She hears the noise from the room upstairs  
She said to herself, "Oh, I hope they're not having nightmares"

Miss Clavel is surprised with what she found;  
The girls are all lively awake, playing around!

"What are you all doing? It's barely close to morn."  
Madeline said, "We're on a journey to find the Secret of the Unicorn!"  
"Except we made it into a pony!" one girl added  
"Mais oui, Miss Clavel!" they all nodded

Miss Clavel smiled and shook her head  
"You mustn't play at this hour, please get to bed  
"You will have plenty of time tomorrow for play  
"But now, it is nighttime which means, it's bedtime, okay?"

The girls all agreed and on their own beds they fell  
"Good night, my little adventurers!" "Good night, good night, Miss Clavel!"  
So Miss Clavel turned off the light and closed the door  
That's all there is; there isn't any more.

**-Finis-**


End file.
